


Fantasizing A Sharing

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt at the beast wars_100 LJ comm.</p><p>(Warnings) strongly implied intimacy, mentioned bondage, energy field play, Dinobot fantasizing</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fantasizing A Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the beast wars_100 LJ comm.
> 
> (Warnings) strongly implied intimacy, mentioned bondage, energy field play, Dinobot fantasizing

He had done it with Megatron.

Now he wanted to do it with Primal.

Wanted to assert his dominance over the Maximal leader as he had done with Megatron. Perhaps now though it only meant that subtler means was needed now where Megatron had been anything other than subtle.

He imagines taking Primal from the downed ship, binding him with the toughest material he could possibly find to use for his bondage kink. Play it like their ancestors had done so long ago in the Great War.

And then he would settle manipulating for the mech's spark energy with his.


End file.
